Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 120
"Hold onto Those Feelings! Hand-Holding Djinn" is the one hundred and twentieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on July 28, 2010. Jack of Team 5D's is Dueling Yoshizo of Team Taiyo, and the two first wheelers are each doing their best to foil the other's strategies. Summary Jack has just destroyed Yoshizo's "Hand-Holding Genie", which had the pesky effects of blocking Yoshizo's other Defense Position monsters from being attacked and gaining DEF equal to theirs. Without his main defense, Yoshizo is more frazzled than ever, but he continues his team's strategy of using the burn effect of "Speed World 2" to at least deal some damage to Jack. However, Jack is ready for it this time, and he uses "Crimson Fire" to reflect double that amount of damage back, defeating Yoshizo with ease. Dejected, Yoshizo returns to the team's pit, sorry he couldn't hold on longer. Taro reassures him that this is how they're supposed to fight. He passes their beliefs to their next wheeler, Jinbei, who races out to meet Jack for the next lap. The 5D's pit celebrates, saying Jack just has to keep up the pace. Indeed, Jack muses that Yoshizo wasted a lot of time with that defensive strategy, and he declares that he'll take Jinbei down in one shot. But to his frustration, Jinbei's first move is to summon another "Hand-Holding Genie", which instantly becomes stronger than Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend". Combined with the "Scrum Force" trap that Yoshizo left behind, Jack is once again faced with a defense that his dragon can't beat. The fans are enraged that Team Taiyo can't do better than this. Jack doesn't get how such a strategy is supposed to help them, but when he sees how focused Jinbei is, he wonders if there's more to it than this. Jack takes his next move, drawing "Shockwave". The 5D's crew knows that Team Taiyo only has low-Level Normal Monsters in their Decks, and they wonder if they'll just keep using the same strategy the whole time. But Yusei knows that even though Taiyo can bear the attacks, that won't be enough to win. Still, he can tell that Taiyo didn't come here to lose, so he guesses there's an alternate strategy, but no one knows what it could be. Faced with the audience's jeers, Yoshizo feels like they hate Taiyo's Dueling style because the team is from the countryside, but Taro doesn't heed them — this is how they Duel, and they'll believe in that. Jinbei agrees, even though he thought otherwise back when they were building their Decks. At the time, he had stormed out, intending to go to the city and find better cards. But when he met up with folks from the city, they soon got into trouble, and Yoshizo saw how bad it can be when friends don't stick with each other. However, Taro and Yoshizo had followed him, and they rescued him, although it was a narrow escape. As they caught their breath, Taro explained something. He had realized their cards were like themselves — although the cards are common, if they believe in their friends, then the power they believe in can create miracles. With that in mind, he found a way to win that only they can do. As the sun rises over the trio, Taro gave the team its name, which represents a team that rises with a bright and intense light each day. Back in the present, Jinbei finally agrees with Taro — their team's Duel is to have a fighting chance. Jack tries to destroy "Scrum Force" with the effect of "Speed World 2" which gets Taro and Yoshizo worried, but Jinbei saves it with "Fake Trap". This confirms in Jack's mind that they are trying to stall until they can complete an alternate strategy, and he decides that he has to end this as quickly as possible. To this end, he tries to finish the Duel in a draw by destroying his prized "Red Dragon Archfiend" to fuel the effect of "Shockwave", intending to leave the rest to Crow's swift attacking power. But to the frustration of the 5D's crew, Jinbei saves himself from losing by chaining "Gift of the Mystical Elf". Crow gripes that Jack always has to be hasty, but Yusei agrees that Taiyo is building up to something. The moment Jack returns to the pit, he warns Crow to not let them prolong the Duel. Leo passes Jack's one remaining Trap Card to Crow, who says he understands and drives off. Jinbei looks a little nervous, but Taro reassures him, knowing they only need a few more turns. Jack mutters that fifteen turns have already passed, and Yusei thinks about this while reflecting that Taiyo has done the same thing every turn. In fairly short order, Crow unleashes the full power of his "Blackwings", destroying "Hand-Holding Genie" and defeating Jinbei with the attack of "Black-Winged Dragon". Jinbei apologizes to Taro, but Taro reassures him that there are only three turns left, and their strategy will win it. Jack sees their cheer and comments that they still won't give up. Taro's move seems to be more of the same, and Crow blocks it easily, but Crow's boast is cut short when he sees that Taro is smiling. Taro Sets three cards, and he thinks that, on their next turn, he can use their strongest card. Right then, Yusei finally understands the strategy Team Taiyo is playing. To the surprise of the entire crew, he says that he now knows what card Taiyo's situation is building towards, and if that card appears, then Team 5D's stands a definite chance of losing. Featured Duels Jack Atlas vs. Yoshizo Hayashi Turn 8: Jack "Lancer Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Genin". Jack Sets a card. Turn 9: Yoshizo Yoshizo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yoshizo's SPC: 3 → 4; Jack's SPC: 7 → 8). Yoshizo sets a card. He then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters (Yoshizo's SPC: 4 → 0) and inflict 800 damage to Jack for each Speed Spell in his hand. Yoshizo reveals "Speed Spell - Power Baton", but Jack activates his face-down "Crimson Fire" to reduce the damage he would take to 0 and inflict twice the amount of damage he would have taken to Yoshizo (Yoshizo 1100 → 0) Due to the WRGP rules, it immediately goes to Yoshizo's End Phase. Yoshizo then passes the baton to Jinbei Tanigawa who proceeds in Dueling Jack with all the cards that Yoshizo had on his field. Jack Atlas vs. Jinbei Tanigawa Turn 10: Jinbei Jinbei draws. He then Normal Summons "Hand-Holding Genie" ( 4/1000/1600 → 3200) in Defense Position. Turn 11: Jack Jack draws "Shockwave". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jinbei's SPC: 0 → 1; Jack's SPC: 8 → 9). Jack Sets two cards. On Jack's End Phase, the second effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" destroys "Lancer Archfiend" as it did not declare an attack this turn. Turn 12: Jinbei Jinbei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jinbei's SPC: 1 → 2; Jack's SPC: 9 → 10). Jinbei Normal Summons "Zarigun" ( 2/600/700) in Defense Position ("Hand-Holding Genie": 1000/3200 → 3900) and Sets a card. Turn 13: Jack Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jinbei's SPC: 2 → 3; Jack's SPC: 10 → 11). Jack activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove ten Speed Counters (Jack's SPC: 11 → 1) and destroy "Scrum Force", but Jinbei activates his face-down "Fake Trap", which is destroyed in place of "Scrum Force". Jack activates his face-down "Overgain" to increase the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by 1000 until the End Phase ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 4000/2000) but preventing it from attacking this turn. Jack activates his face-down "Shockwave" to destroy "Red Dragon Archfiend" and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK, but Jinbei activates his face-down "Gift of the Mystical Elf" to increase his Life Points by 1800 (300 for each monster on the field) (Jinbei 4000 → 5800). The effect of "Shockwave" continues (Jinbei 5800 → 1800, Jack 2600 → 0). Due to the WRGP rules, it immediately goes to Jack's End Phase. Jack then passes the baton to Crow Hogan who proceeds in Dueling Jinbei with all the cards that Jack had on his field. Crow Hogan vs. Jinbei Tanigawa Turn 14: Crow Crow draws "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 2/500/800) in Attack Position. "Fane the Steel Chain" attacks directly via its own effect (Jinbei 1800 → 1300). Crow Sets two cards. Turn 15: Jinbei Jinbei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jinbei's SPC: 3 → 4; Crow's SPC: 1 → 2). Jinbei activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters (Jinbei's SPC: 4 → 0) and inflict 800 damage to Crow for each Speed Spell in his hand. Jinbei reveals "Speed Spell - Final Attack" and "Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw" (Crow 4000 → 2400). Crow then activates his face-down "Black Feather Beacon" to Special Summon "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" ( 4/700/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 16: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jinbei's SPC: 0 → 1; Crow's SPC: 2 → 3). Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky" ( 1/100/800) in Attack Position. "Fane the Steel Chain" attacks directly via its own effect (Jinbei 1300 → 800). Crow activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" to let him Synchro Summon one Synchro Monster during his Battle Phase. Crow tunes "Fane the Steel Chain" and "Jetstream the Blue Sky" with "Kochi the Daybreak" in order to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master" ( 7/2500/1500) in Attack Position. "Blackwing Armor Master" attacks "Hand-Holding Genie". The attack fails, but due to the first effect of "Blackwing Armor Master", Crow takes no damage. A Wedge Counter is then placed on "Hand-Holding Genie". Turn 17: Jinbei Jinbei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jinbei's SPC: 1 → 2; Crow's SPC: 3 → 4). Jinbei Sets a card. Turn 18: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jinbei's SPC: 2 → 3; Crow's SPC: 4 → 5). Crow Sets a card. Crow removes the Wedge Counter on "Hand-Holding Genie" in order to reduce its ATK and DEF to 0 until the End Phase ("Hand-Holding Genie": 1000 → 0/3900 → 0). Crow then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" ( 1/400/600) in Attack Position. Crow tunes "Blackwing Armor Master" with "Oroshi the Squall" in order to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon" ( 8/2800/1600) in Attack Position. As "Oroshi" was used for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, letting Crow switch "Hand-Holding Genie" to Attack Position. "Black-Winged Dragon" attacks and destroys "Hand-Holding Genie" (Jinbei 800 → 0). Due to the WRGP rules, it immediately goes to Crow's End Phase. Jinbei then passes the baton to Taro Yamashita who proceeds in Dueling Crow with all the cards that Jinbei had on his field. Crow Hogan vs. Taro Yamashita Turn 19: Taro Taro draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Taro's SPC: 3 → 4; Crow's SPC: 5 → 6). Taro activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters (Taro's SPC: 4 → 0) and inflict 800 damage to Crow for every Spell Spell in his hand. Taro reveals "Speed Spell - Final Attack", but Crow activates the first effect of "Black-Winged Dragon" to reduce the damage he would take to 0 and decrease the ATK of "Black-Winged Dragon" by that same value ("Black-Winged Dragon": 2800 → 2000/1600). Taro Sets three cards. Notes At the start of the first turns for both Jinbei and Crow, neither Duelist gained Speed Counters, which is something that has never happened before. However, both those cases were preceded by a teammate losing the round during his own turn, which is also a new event for the WRGP. It is possible that the WRGP has a rule that only lets Speed Counters increase when ownership of the turn switches to the opposite team. Errors * In the original broadcast of this episode, Trudge calls "Scrum Force" a Continuous Spell Card instead of a Continuous Trap Card. This is fixed on the DVD version. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes